Then Leave
by StarSpinner678
Summary: "Elsa, please!" Ana continued, still fighting for the attention. "Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Ana begged her sister to see the fear of being locked away again. "Then leave." Elsa said simply. A look of horror crossed the princesses face, quickly changed to anger. "Fine." Ana dropped the glove in the space between them. ..::12,000 views, I love you guys::..
1. Two sisters

**A/N To make this as clear as I possibly can, because people seem to be missing it, I am spelling Ana's name KNOWING that it is spelt ANNA by 'offical' things BECAUSE the name Anna does not imply that it is pronounced 'arr narr', Anna implys 'Eh Nar', which is NOT her name. Please, the Brittish came first, get over it. Moving On.**

**Most of this chapter is what is in the movie, it's just giving you an idea of my writing style, and a few more emotions and thoughts that may or may not have been there before. the critical part is down the bottom, where Elsa refused to give the blessing of her sisters joining. If you don't want to read all of it, just skip to that part.**

** /end**

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans dropped to one knee in front of the princess. "Will you marry me?"  
>With the moon reflecting off his golden brown hair, making him seem to glow, the 13th prince of the southern isles looked exactly like the prince Ana hand been dreaming of all her life.<p>

"Can I say something even crazier?" She paused in surprise of herself. "Yes!"

Holding hands the entire way back, giggling and planning they made their way back to the ball room.

They did a poor job of weaving in and out of the crowd in their efforts to find the new queen of Arindale, bumping into and squishing through conversations with only a quick apology.

"Can i get around you please?" Ana barely looked up at the man as she pushed past, Hans following apologetically, only slightly concerned about her lack of social skills, but happy that it really will be too easy on his part.

"Oh there she is!" Ana exclaimed finally. "Elsa!" Ana caught herself, "I mean, Queen." She dipped a quick bow. "Me again, um.." she grabbed Hans' wrist and pulled him forward, using him to hide the fact she really had no idea how to talk to her sister. "May i present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Hans gave a small bow with his head. Elsa nodded back, but said nothing.

"We would like-" they started together, before laughing gleefully.

"Uh, your blessing," Hans continued, looking at Ana lovingly.

"Of our marriage!" They finished together, as Ana rested her head on Hans' shoulder, laughing.

Elsa's eyes widened. A blessing was not what she was expecting. "Marriage?" Elsa repeated, very confused.

"Yes!" Ana exclaimed, still in a fit of gleeful giggles.

Elsa tried to regain composure, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Ana got off Hans' shoulder and looked right at Elsa. "Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony- of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream," Ana continued as if it were obvious. Suddenly she grabbed Hans and looked at him urgently. "Wait, will we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa repeated, slightly panicked.

"Absolutely!" Hans responded, grabbing his fiance's hands.

"Ana.." Elsa tried to distract her.

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!"

"What? No!" Elsa was being drowned out. "No, no, no, no, no."

"I mean, sure we have the room. I know some of them-"

"Just wait!" Elsa was still trying to be heard over her sisters excitement. "Slow down."

Finally Ana looked at her.

"No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

Confusion swept over her little sisters face. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please, alone?"

Hurt, Ana replied "No." She stepped back to stand beside Hans. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa swallowed her panic, took a breath and started. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Ana argued.

"Ana, what do you know about true love?" Elsa wanted the conversation to end, even if she hurt her only sister's feelings.

Ana gripped on a small thread of lasting anger and almost spat out her next comment. "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa, wounded, hardened her voice. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now-" she paused, not wanting to say anything else. "Excuse me."

"Your majesty," Hans jumped in, "if i may ease your-"

Elsa bit back her anxiety and brought out a stiff "No, you may not." She took a breath as Hans retreated. "And I- I think you should go." She started towards the doors, passing a guard. She hated to do this, but she felt she must. "The party is over." Her voice was icy as she commanded. "Close the gates."

"Yes, your Majesty," he replied.

Ana bulked, eyes wide. "What? No! Elsa no!" She dashed forward and grabbed for her older sisters hand, but coming away with the glove instead. "Wait."

Elsa gasped as her hand hit the cool air. She spun and focused on the glove in the princesses hands. Almost in tears of anxiety, Elsa shouted "Give me my glove!"

She tried to reach for it, acutely aware of her exposed hand.

"Elsa, please!" Ana continued, still fighting for the attention. "Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Ana begged her sister to see the fear of being locked away again.

"Then leave." Elsa said simply.

A look of horror crossed the princesses face, quickly changed to anger.

"Fine." Ana dropped the glove in the space between them.

It was Elsa's turn to be horror struck, but her sudden fear was lost on her sister, who turned on her heal and marched out other side door, deeper into the castle. Hans' tried to grab her, pull her back, but Ana paid him no attention, and continued on her way, shaking him off.

Elsa picked up the glove and put it on, backing towards the door while the peoples attention was on the door the princess just left through. She didn't make it before they turned back to her, so she straightened herself up like a Queen and walked gracefully out, a quick "Thank you," to all that attended her coronation, as the door opened and closed around her.

She was reminded of the people that were waiting in the courtyard by a guard just outside the room. She nodded, and made her way to see them, swallowing down her hurt and fear.

Carefully, she stood at the top of the stairs and waved, giving a quick and well rehearsed speech to her loving subjects. they cheered and she accepted several gifts, but she did not touch one of them, keeping both hands behind her back, under her cloak.

The whole speech and gift accepting, and even listening to several compliments, took less than half and hour, and Elsa made her way back to her bedroom, exhausted.

**A/N AH HA! Plot TWIST. What do you think? Potential? No? It has been a while since I've done a fan fic. Any hints and tips would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Elsa

"Queen Elsa," There was a knock on Elsa's door as dawn was approaching the next morning.

"Your Majesty, sorry to bother you, but your sister, Ana, is unable to be found. We," he paused, most likely looking at his fellow staff for reassurances, "were hoping you might have known."

Elsa did not reply, only sat, watching the ice expanding from the end of her bed.

"Your Majesty?" Joseph inquired, politely but concerned.

"I'll be out shortly, thank you." Elsa finally replied, rising from her bed.

She heard the shuffle of a half dozen servants making their way back down the hall.

"So she actually did go, did she?" Elsa muttered to no one.

While it was Ana's choice to make, Elsa felt saddened by the knowledge that this time she really was alone.

She dressed into a royal blue and purple dress, with a princess bodice and a long black sleeved shirt under. She found her royal blue gloves and shoes, and looking at herself in her small mirror. She quickly did her hair in a bun, not unlike the one she work the night before, pulled on her gloves and left the room.

As she stepped into the hall, her eyes were drawn to her old bedroom, the one she once shared with her sister. She felt the last of her happiness of being queen drain away at the thought of her losing her sister, but she walked herself away, down to the main hall.

"Your breakfast is ready," Tessa, Elsa's waitress stood ready by the dining room doorway.

"Thank you, Tessa." Elsa smiled as she walked past, into the room.

"Bread cooked in egg and sugar, your highness," Tessa informed Elsa. "Tea, and orange juice. Cook said if there was anything else you desired, to let him know."

"Tell Sebastian his is too kind." Elsa smiled as she accepted her plate.

"No, Ma'am, it is the least we can do, with this being her first day as Her Royal Highness," Tessa offered.

"Today is not unlike any other day." Elsa shook her head at the young woman. "I woke at the same time, I will eat breakfast at the same time, and I will do my duties the same as I have for the past three years, crown or no." Elsa took a sip of her tea. "Thank you, Tessa," Elsa smiled, silencing her waitress, "That will be all."

Tessa curtsied and left the room.

At least today, there was no rush to get back to her room before Ana woke.

"Your Majesty," Elsa's Adviser and Time Keeper entered the room, bowing low. "This is still no sign of your sister, Princess Ana." He paused, and pulled at his tunic, "However, a guard working last night informed us that she left during the night, alone. Where she is now, he does not know." She shifted, almost uncomfortable. Unlike the other staff, he had seen her anger, and what happened when she panicked, was feared this may be one of those times.

He was surprised when Elsa simply placed her fork by her empty plate and finished her tea before responding.

"Arthur," She finally replied in a calm voice, "Though I appreciate your concern for my sister, if she left late last night, with no ones knowledge, and alone," she paused, "She may not want to be found." She smiled a tight smile and stood up. "To be completely honest, I do believe she'll be home again within the day."

Arthur nodded, and followed the queen out of the room.


	3. Ana

Unfortunately for Elsa, Ana had no plans of returning. Hans' ship was leaving early the next morning, and Ana had no intention of missing it.

"Excuse me, Miss, I believe you have the wrong ship." a Southern Isle Guard come into the deck from the helm. "This is a ship of the Southern Isle's Royal fleet, transporting Prince Hans to Arendelle."

Ana pulled the hood of her cloak back off her head and revealed herself to him. "I am here to see Prince Hans." She replied, authoritatively.

"Princess of Arendelle!" The guard recognized her and bowed. "Prince Hans is asleep, is it so urgent?" He asked, looking hesitantly into her eyes.

"It is, but I am willing to wait." She felt nervous, being out in the open around people she did not know.

The guard nodded. "May I show you to a spare state room? I will tell Prince Hans that you are waiting when he wakes, if that would please the Princess of Arendelle?"

"It would." She replied, and followed the guard to a nearly empty room.

"Is there anything I can offer you, Princess Ana?" He offered just before he left.

"No, nothing please." Ana responded, and rested herself on the edge of the neat bed. It was a simple, two poster, king single made of what looked like a dark oak, covered in sheets of a range of browns and creams. There was a pine coloured chest of draws large enough for only a few sets of clothes. It was still very dark, and she expected she would be waiting a while, so she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes with a sigh, her right arm across her chest.

Just after dawn, Hans rushed into the room, looking flustered, still with bed hair.

Ana smiled, getting up and rushing to his arms.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Hans peppered her with questions, even as Ana shook her head.

"No one hurt me, Hans, I'm fine." Ana reassured him. "I just have nowhere to go."

"Go back to the castle, that's where-"

"She threw me out, Hans. Don't you get it? I can't go back!" Ana threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Let me go with you, please. I have nowhere else to go."

"Ana," Hans rubbed her back, soothing her, "You need to stay here."

"But what is here me me anymore?" She sobbed.

"Here is your home. I have to go back, I have duties to my home. Try and work things out with your sister. I'll come back as soon as I can, and if you still want to come with me, we'll go." He pushed her gently away until he could look into her eyes. "Until then, I'll write to you, so you don't forget me."

"I'll write back," Ana sniffed, "so you wont forget me."

Hans grinned. "I could never forget you."

Anna watched his ship sail away from the dock, Hans waving until he was out of sight. Then, Ana picked up her skirts and left to find an Inn where she could stay.

"Princess of Arendelle," A shocked man took off his has as she passed.

"Ana of Arendelle." A few town guards looked at her, shocked, from their post.

"Princess Ana!" a family stood, wide eyed as she passed them on the street.

She found an Inn that appeared well-kept, and stepped inside, looking around.

"Princess Ana of-" The Inn keeper started, but a furious look from the young woman cut her off.

"Of Arendelle, I know." Ana finished for her. "I need a room."

"A room fit for a princess," the Inn keeper stuttered, stunned. "We don't not have one."

"Well, give me what you've got that looks alright." Ana pushed her loose hairs off her face and behind her ears, not understanding what all the fuss was about.


	4. Elsa II

"Queen Elsa," James, Elsa's advisor, approached the queen. "There has been news of your sisters whereabouts."

The white haired queen motioned for him to continue with a nod.

"She was last seen around midnight boarding a Southern Isle ship."

Elsa frowned. She knew the Southern Isles were a close trade partner, and where big in sheep, goats, and wild ponies, but why Ana would board that particular ship.. She does like riding horses, Elsa thought to herself with a frown. "Are you certain it was her?" She questioned, trying to find a stronger connection.

"Yes, one of the Southern Isle guards sent a runner to inform our guards."

Elsa sighed, and the connection clicked. "The king of the Southern Isles sent and ambassador, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am." James nodded. "Prince Hans. He is thirteenth in line. Not good for all that much, I must say. He might make it to a duke, but not much more." As James rattled on, Elsa remember the night before.

_"Elsa!" Ana's happy voice echoed, "May I present Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." Ana giggled, looking up at him._

_"We would like," They had started together. _

_"Your blessing," Hans had continued._

_"Of our marriage!." They had finished together, gleefully._

Elsa understood what Ana would be doing on his ship.

She put a hand up to pause James. "Last night, Ana and Prince Hans came to me for a blessing of their marriage." She sighed again.

"But, the gates had only been open that day.." James stuttered, confused.

"Ana had claimed it true love. No doubt, after I refused to give them my blessing, and told her to leave, she left with the idea of going with him." She called over a guard. "I want to know when the ship left the harbour."

"Yes, your Majesty," He bowed and dashed out of the throne room.

"James," She turned back to the fair haired man to her right, "find no more than five willing guards and ask them to pack and dress.. not as guards. I may have to send them to confirm the location of my sister; but I don't want her to find out."

James nodded. "So, an undercover mission is it?"

Elsa smiled as James dashed off.

That afternoon, Elsa wished her spies good luck and fair travels as they left for the Southern Isle. She washed from her window as four, almost scrawny and rather messy for the first time since they started, men and boys stepped onto the small vessel and headed off, out of the fjord into the open seas. With a crew totalling seven, the small, one mast ship would sail out, keeping just in sight of land. The South Isles were not visible from land, but when Arendelle was on the horizon, a crew could see the Isles on the opposite horizon. The ship would arrive on a fortnight, and be back at the end of the month.

Until then, Elsa just had to wait.

The thought that Ana may have stayed in her own kingdom never even crossed the Queen's mind, so when the guards in the town crossed paths with the princess.. they were never told the Queen was searching fro her, so they never said a word.


	5. Ana II

"Um, alright!" Ana bounced nervously. "How do I do this again?" She turned to the chief.

He smiled. "First, make the oven hot."

"Right! We need wood." The princess ducked out side to grab the firewood from the back shed.

Ana had started the responsibility of a job at a cafe slash restaurant that had started up opposite the Inn. It was a new idea, where people and families could enjoy a meal without having to cook it themselves in an evening. The cook, or Chef, as he like to be called, came from a land to the far west, and said they were very popular where he came from, where both partners worked to support their family. The whole idea was wildly unpopular among the townsfolk. Women did not usually work unless their husband or partner was unable for some reason, and then only for a short period of time. Lunch times were gaining in popularity at a steady rate, however, for those who worked in town.

Stumbling inside, Ana dropped the wood in the wood box, before grabbing a select few and poking them into the fire. "Step two, get the water to boil." Ana repeated to herself. The cook nodded.

One by one, the girl who no longer wanted to be a princess went through the steps of making a pot roast.

Once all the ingredients were simmering in the pot, Ana started on dessert. Apple and cinnamon pie. She poured flower into a large bowl, melted reindeer butter and a few other ingredients, including a small pinch of sugar, to make the pastry.

She took a quarter of the mix and placed it on the pre-floured bench to be rolled. "Take a break, Ana." The chef ordered, picking up the rolling pin. "But be back to finish the pot."

Ana nodded, took off her apron and stepped out of the hot kitchen. She had an hour before she had to be back in the kitchen, so she headed into town, stopping by her room to pick up her coin purse and basket.

The center of town, this time of day, was still full of stalls and open shops, though most women had finished their shopping and gossiping for the day Still, she had to be careful she didn't get trodden on by those who did not know her lineage.

Quietly, as she strolled, she sung a little song to herself.

So many people all around,

Talking and laughing,

What a sound!

She stepped off the cub and around a blond haired man selling ice.

Just look at what I've been missing all my life.

Swinging her basket, she skipped to the fruit stand and bought a couple of apples and oranges.

This life I live is so different,

When I wanted a meal,

My maid was sent,

Finally I'm outside of those gates!

Ana gave a spin on the side walk and only just stopped herself from bumping into a woman holding her daughters small hand.

I'm surrounded by real live people,

This is totally great,

I'm adjusting so well to this change!

She bought a few rolls of bread from a bakers store, and continued on.

For the first time in forever,

I see my own purpose.

For the first time in forever,

There is no princess 'fluff'

For her last stop, she walked into a post office, and came out with a roll of parchment, and a small bottle of black ink, and a letter. Spinning, she kissed the letter, and skipped back to the Inn.

I just know my prince is waiting,

For me across the sea.

For the first time in forever,

I can trust what I can see.

In her room, she opened the letter with a very plain, blackened steel letter opener, and read it aloud to herself.

"To my beloved fiance, Ana," The young woman giggled, giddy. "I am sorry to hear you having to adjust to a commoners life. You know I would send a ship to bring you here as soon as my uncle can spare a ship, but like I told you in my last letter, there are none to be spared. Guarding the isles I call home from the Western ships that wish to invade. I'm glad you are far enough east to be left alone. They are barbaric. I do not wish to alarm you, but I've fought off seven ships this morning, as well as a sea monster, and we've lost nearly half our armies. It is a surprise my uncle, the King, has not requested assistance from your kingdom, but I'm sure it will be any day. I love you so much, my princess, and though it may feel long, our time apart will be short, and soon we will be together here.  
>Hoping you are well,<br>Your Hansypoo.

Finishing the letter, Ana stat herself down on the small writing desk and pulled her parchment, ink, and quill from her basket and placed them on the desk. She dipped the quill on the ink, pausing, to tap the feather against her chin a few time. She then smiled and started her reply:

My handsome Prince,

Though I am forced to mingle with the common to survive, I do not find it as awful as you appear to make it. The town folk are kind and helpful and welcoming, and though i cannot wait to be reunited with you, I am doing well enough by myself to be able to wait a little longer for you to send for me. Maybe I can go with the soldiers and knights when they are send for to assist you. Might that be easier than waiting for you to send your much-needed ships and boats for me here?  
>Wow, and you came out of that unharmed? That is a lot of enemies to fight in one day, seven ships. That's amazing!<br>I wonder if the sea monster your fought was a legendary Leviathan. I hear they are very big and very strong, but in being so big, they aren't that fast. Is that like the creature you saw? Or maybe it was a giant Octopus, with 8 legs! However, if you counted 10 legs, might it have been a squid? I hope it didn't hurt you, though I do wish to know more about it.  
>I've gotten myself a job. I am an apprentice at a restaurant across the lane that has just opened up. The chief that works there is from the West, but he's kind a funny when he's not in the middle of a meal, so me just be from a different part of the Western Lands. I will ask him when I go back to finish my pot roast. It is simmering in the kitchen. It's hark work, being in the kitchen and working for a living, but I get a free dinner and quite often a lunch if I'm working then, so it is rewarding.<br>I understand that you are very busy and short on free time, so i shan't write anymore.  
>I love you so much and I wish you good hearth and sure footing until we meet again.<br>Yours truly,  
>Ana<p>

She kissed the letter before folding it up and putting it into an envelope lying on the floor next to her desk. She then licked a stamp and placed it onto corner of the envelope.

Taking the sealed letter, she stepped out, into the hall, locked the door behind her, and left to finish her meal.


	6. Elsa III

"Your Majesty," a graying man stood in front of the queen, "I need just a little more funding for my flying contraption."

"I have been patient with you, Reginald Rotenfaden, and have assisted you in many ways other than money, but this time, for the sake of the kingdom, I must refuse your offer." Queen Elsa stood. "The kingdom I run only earns so much each year, and out of that, trades must be make to keep my people happy and safe. You cannot expect me to trade my people's, yours included, peace and prosperity for a theory you have about a flying device. The things you have shown me are not grand enough to warrant more funds. A lot of give for very little gain, I must put it." Elsa took a deep breath. "You will have to find your own funds somehow else." Elsa sat back down, rigidly, and motioned with her hand, finishing the conversation.

"But, your Highness-" The man stuttered out, stepping abruptly when two guards took a step towards him quickly. Able to take a hind, the inventor bowed low and left the room.

"Water, please." the queen requested, eyes closed in a moment of peace. A young waiter, no older than 13 with a red, boy-cut hair danced up the stairs with a glass on a plain silver tray. Opening her eyes, with a smile playing on her lips, she accepted the glass.

Out of the goodness of the young, orphaned queen's heart, and because the open castle was short staffed, Elsa offered many of the older children hidden away in orphanages and on the streets a job as a castle servant. It meant at least two meals a day, with clothes on their back and a warm bed to sleep in during the cold winter months, so no one turned it down.

After three weeks of vigorous training by the existing staff, the young adults with nowhere to go were making the cut as castle guards and servant and maids. But none of them were truly friendly. Grateful, yes, but not a friend.

Ana had been missing for a full moon cycle, a month, now and her spies were due back any day now, with or without news. They had families, too

After another week with still no word from her men, Elsa had paced away the way in her library floor, the only room, apart from her own bedroom, where she could take off the crown.

It was a week again before the men, her guards in disguise, finally returned the ship to the pier. Stewart, the captain of her guard, burst into the room and shouted "They are back!"

Without another thought to the trade partner she was in conference with, she threw herself out of her chair and rushed to the door, her long black and jungle green dress a flurry of motion whipping around her legs as she flew down the stairs and burst through the front doors.

"Open the gates!" She exclaimed, just short of a scream.

The heavy gates opened slowly, but not slow enough to slow the queen.

She reached the start of the pier as the men staggered off, unloading the ship, some of them very obviously seasick. Very gently, she touched each one on the arm with her gloved hand, seeing how they were. Because of their late return, she had already organised doctors to be prompt, in case of an emergency, but apart from exhaustion, and a few green faces, each man was looking healthy and happy to be home.

She found the captain of the voyage, a lieutenant by the name of Jonathan.

"What happened?" the queen searched his face in a way that may have been loving had it been any other woman. "You should be been back a fortnight ago."

"We thought we found a lead," Jonathan rubbed his face, only managing to smudge the dirt marks on his face.

"But your men?" Elsa cut him off. "Are your men alright?"

Looking slightly surprised at her worry over the men, rather than her sister, he replied, "Yes, your men are alright, if a bit sick."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, "And my sister? What of her?" She asked after a moment.

"There was mention of Prince Hans' fiance among the people. Many were wondering what the motive was behind the courtship." He lowered his voice "There was mention that the Prince, 13th in line, was going to marry the princess, second from power, and then overthrow you, becoming king of the kingdom." He straightened. "But unfortunately, that is all we can bring you, your Majesty; Rumors. We wanted to find more of the plans, but that would be nearly impossible without giving ourselves away."

Elsa rubbed her gloved hands together in frustration. She'd only just become Queen and already there was cause to worry of losing it all.

"The trip was not all a waste, however," he continued, "We now know Ana is not in the kingdom of the South Isles."

She repeated his words, stunned and surprised.

"No, Ma'am," The lieutenant confirmed.

"So, where is she?"

Before the lieutenant could reply, there was a shout from the land side of the pier.

"Your Majesty!" The Duke shouted. "I must insist on finishing our business _before_ running off to deal with something else. A scattered brain is no good for the leader of a kingdom." Red faced and spitting, the Duke of Weselton demanded to be seen.

"Yes," Elsa faced him, hands in defense, "Yes, just a moment," Leaving and hand in the air, she half turned back to Jonathan. "Thank you so much for all your work. You and your men, go home and get some rest. I invite you all for lunch tomorrow, and we can go over the details then." The lieutenant nodded and thanked her, before the young queen left to resume conversation with the demanding trade partner.

Several hours later found Elsa and the Duke still in debate of what was worth what.

"My people need wool, and I am willing to trade you dried herbs and spices for wool enough to clothe my people." The Duke made an offer, and in a moment of desperation, also threw in Saffron, hoping to win the queen over.

The queen shook her head. "My people need these things too. Flavour is pointless unless we can stay warm to enjoy it."

"Exactly what I'm saying!" He spat. He took a deep breath and continued calmly. "Fine, I'll double my last offer. Flavour means nothing when my people are cold."

The it of a smile played on Queen Elsa's lips. "Now we might have an agreement. Edger," she turned her head to face a young man sitting at a desk taking notes. "Write that down. The wool, of course, will be natural in colour." She turned back to the Duke, who was about to interrupt. "I know you have enough dye to make your people content." The Duke closed his mouth and nodded, reluctantly.

"Then there is the matter of Ice." The Duke continued, "For the cellars and cold rooms during summer. Weselton rarely reaches freezing during winter, and when it does, the lake does not freeze deep enough."

This went on for an hour more, and was only paused by a young servant girl, not far off womanhood, announcing that dinner was about to be served in the dining hall. After being informed that that evenings meal was Turkey and roasted vegetables, the Duke excitedly pushed back his chair and trotted behind Madeline out the room.

Exhausted, but still amused, Elsa rose, adjusted her gloves and followed at her own pace.


	7. Elsa IV

**First off the bat, thank you all. My story hit 2000 views last night, and it's already made it to 2500, that's really impressive. I've got a whole heap of faves and alerts for this story. It makes me feel really good. Second: Please review. I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking, or even to point out spelling/grammar mistakes. (I suck at both, and I only know the one language.) Third, I've got a poll up on my profile page, please check it out, lemme know what you think. Fourth, and last, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. You guessed it, its Elsa again. This one goes more into background information, rather than moving the chapter along. Any other ideas for their childhood, I can certainly use for fillers in the upcoming chapters. (They're a little short atm) **

**Enjoy!**

It was a lovely four course meal: Vegetable soup, Turkey and roast vegetables, sweet rice pudding with a drizzle of honey, followed lastly by tea and vanilla cake, with a side of small talk between the two royals.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to ask," Elsa piped up, placing her tea cup down gently, "I would be very pleased if we might be able to negotiate chocolate into our trading."

"All in good time, my dear," The short man laughed. "We can continue such discussions tomorrow. After dinner I like nothing more than putting my feet up and relaxing in front of a fire; or just getting some sleep." he called a waiter over to collect his empty tea cup. "If you'll please excuse me, I think I'll retire for the evening."

Elsa smiled and nodded, started to feel the drowsy effects of a full meal and calming tea.

But still she remained in the warm room, even as her dishes were taken away, thinking. It was not as if she was lonely; no, she had hidden away in her room for years, didn't even attend her parents funeral, but in a way, Ana was always there, crying, screaming, reading a book out loud through the door or trying to break it down, or just the sound of her footsteps in the late morning, dancing down the all to spend the day outside, riding her horse or playing with that years nest of ducklings. Somewhere between the age of six and eight, Ana decided to become a vegetarian, because she did not want to eat her feathered friends. She remembered sitting on her bed reading a text book the day her sister knocked on the door and confessed that she couldn't be a vegetarian. Elsa found it amusing that Ana blamed it on the cook, that it was his fault because the made duck taste so yummy and should couldn't say no. Elsa couldn't miss her like a normal sister, only like a ghost, only ever hearing her voice

She could count on one hand the number of times she responded to Ana since their parents drowning. The first time was when Ana told Elsa. She denied it, refused to believe it, called her sister a lair though the door and shouted at her to stop making up stories. Only, the story persisted. All the servants fave their condolences over the next 24 hours, after the bodies started washing ashore, and Ana wend oddly quite on the other side of the door.

The second time was right after the funeral, Ana sat and told her silent sister about the service, who came and what was said and the two of them cried their eyes out and howled and screamed until their eyes ran dry and they lost their voices and a maid half carried Ana to her room to finally get some sleep.

The third and final time before the coronation was when Ana fell off her horse and broke her ankle. Upon hearing the news, Elsa wrote a short note to give to a maid to pass on, along with some kind words to let her sister know she still cared.

Ana was furious, but no matter how Ana screamed or attempted to break down that door, Elsa stayed inside, silent. It was little things Elsa did, to remind Ana that she was still here, to ler her sister, and herself, know that she was still alive.

Now, in a way, Elsa started to understand how her sister felt, with her locked away in her room. There was a terrible ache, and she was so lonely, worry creeping into her mind, asking questions like "is she ok?" "Is she even alive?" and "what if she hates me so much she'll never talk to me again?" Questions Ana possibly asked herself many times.

She felt the tingle of tears and a cold feeling spread through her fingers.

The door opened, and she panicked, sitting on her hands as the room dropped drastically in temperature.

"You're still up." Arthur noted, closing te door behind him. "And upset." He made a pointed look to the thawing ice that decorated the table. "Do you wish to talk about anything? He asked, taking a seat to her right.

She shook her head.

Arthur nodded and stood up. "Mind if I put some more logs on the fire? It's getting a little frosty." he laughed quietly. Elsa placed her hands back on the table and watched her royal adviser poke the fire.

"It's a shame you got the powers of ice and snow. It's always cold around you." He started back towards the table. "Not that I'm complaining. What if you controlled fire? That might be harder to hide. For instance, that Dude from Weasltown? I don't know about you, but he really gets my goat Imagine inf you got angry at him, though? Third degree burns to everyone in the room."

She let him ramble on, listening to every word, smiling with every joke and as the hours ticked by, she felt her eyelids droop. Whether it was the warmth of the room, or the gentle lulling her her closest friends voice, it was a fight she could not win.

When the clock finally chimed two o'clock in the morning, Arthur stood up, took the almost asleep Elsa by her elbow and lead her to her room.

He helped her unlace her corset (but gently pushed the tired woman behind the screen to change into her night gown). When she came out, he took the pins from her hair and didi it back up again into a loose braid for the night. Finally, he tucked Elsa into bed, to get some rest. When her breathing slowed to a sleeping pace, Arthur rose from the chair next to the bed, where he waited, blew out the lamp, and crossed the room to the door. He was just about to leave when Elsa called out, whether to him or in her sleep, making him pause. A pained expression planting itself on his face and taking root in his heart.

"I don't want to be alone."

Closing the door behind him, a small part of him died, knowing how lonely and truly, deeply sad the new queen actually was.

**You guys should totally review, because they make the next chapter happen a lot faster. (Next chapter is Ana and her new life, and we meet Kristoff!) You wouldn't want to have to wait for a week to read it, would you? *Hint hint review hint hint* **

**^-^ I'll be waiting :D**


	8. Ana III

**Shout out to **Wolf Stevens **and** Thepopcornpup **for reviewing on my last chapter. This one is for you (Not the ones that didn't review. Go review on the last chapter then come back and read this. You go now. Right now.) **

As Elsa dragged herself out of bed as every person does before a dreaded day and very little sleep, Ana bounded with all the energy of someone who had no plans whatsoever. Which was true. She was told yesterday she could have the day off because her boss was going to see family in the Western Plains. She never ended up asking if the Western Lands and the Southern Isle were still at war, but she assumed since the cook was leaving for a few days, and the replies from Hans spoke less of fighting and more of what they can do together, she assumed everything was alright.

Although she had no official plans that day, Ana was invited down the shore by some her her co-workers, if the day was hot, like the last few weeks. Summer was finished in a handful of days, but the weather didn't seem to remember.

As usual, the young princess woke up with her nightdress around her waist and her knees down lying bare on top of the sheets, a very light sheen of swear moistening her armpits and inside her elbows. Closing the shutter to her room from any preying eyes, the young woman peeled off her nightdress, and wiped herself clean with a cloth from her basin and dressed in a plain, pleated summer gown, sleeveless, of blues and grays.

She opened the shutters again and watched the world wake up.

Shops opening, dogs barking, children's voices rising over the din. In an hour, all the stores will be open, the children will be leaving for school and it will be mostly women left in the town, but for now, the streets were filled with men, farmers, miners, stock men and sheepdogs leaving to work outside town.

Before she left for the shared kitchen owned by the inn, Ana slipped her coin purse inside of bodice, next to her right breast. Myra, one of the waitresses at the restaurant had told her that a woman's purse is safer in her shirt than around her waist or in her hand. After being pick-pocketed twice, Ana agreed, however uncomfortable it was starting out. Sara had also pointed out that, on payday, if you split the coins between two pouches, one one either side, well, it explained how all the richer ladies of town seemed larger than anyone else.

The purse was almost empty today, so the bouncing red-headed woman didn't bother splitting it. Ana skipped out of the room and down a flight of stairs towards the kitchen where she could already smell the sausages and duck eggs frying. She was surprised to find a young, blond, solid man at the fire, eating a carrot and cooking the meal. She was use to over-nighters, people just passing through though the carrot eating thing surprised her.

"Hey. Good morning." Ana crossed the room over to him. "I hope you didn't take that from the garden; Mrs Scotch will have your hide."

The blond man stopped chewing, mid crunch, with a suddenly fearful expression across his face.

Ana grinned. "I'm joking, rent covers all food from the garden." The colour started to return to his face slowly as he finished chewing and swallowed.

"Hmph." The blond man grunted, turning back to the breakfast. "That's not very nice."

She blushed gently, and took a seat next to him, but not too close to the fire. "Sorry." She mumbled, watching the egg whites whiten in the pan.

The man, who looked only a few years older than her, flashed a smile, letting her know it was alright. "I'm here every summer, I'm just messing with you."

She blushed again. She'd always had a thing for fair-haired boys, which didn't stop just because she was engaged.

"The name is Kristoff." He offered his hand to shake.

"Ana," The woman replied, tentatively shaking with him. Kristof gave a wide, goofy grin then, and stood up.

Ana let her hand fall as she watch him wonder over to the cupboard and pull out two plates.

"Hungry?"

**I'm sorry for it being short, that's just the way the chapter ended up being. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Also, Poll on my profile, check it out. And in relation to last chapter, any fun (or not so fun) thing that you think Ana and Elsa did in their childhood, together or not, please lemme know, I need filler info stuff. Review please ^-^**


	9. Elsa V

**Shout out to ****EdwardBellaAndSasuSaku4Eva****, ****Gohanmisticssj****, ****WhatPlanetAmIOn****, ****dinoiscute****, ****Fictiontastic****, ****Thepopcornpup**** and ****irdohr**** for all alerting before October even started! I'd love to know if you guys are still reading. Shoot me a review or a PM ^-^ (Seriously, I make approx 500 views per chapter, and I get 2 reviews. Not even cool) Anyway, we're moving into the more serious stuff now, and you'll notice things in a few chapters that suddenly make more sense than they do now. **

**Also, before I forget, I've been told this enough times to make it official, I ****_know_**** I spell Ana's name wrong, and I will continue to do so because a) it doesn't sound like Anna, it sounds like Ana, b) I didn't know it was spelt Anna until ****_after_**** I made a habit of spelling it Ana (it's too late to go back now and re-write everything), and c) I'm an adult who doesn't actually care. Thank you for your time. :) Enjoy the story.**

That particular morning, Elsa was pacing. The duke was going on about peas and corn, and frankly, Elsa was exhausted. Michael, she found out that morning that that was his name, was trying to find something else to trade, but was not understanding that every time he found nothing, there really was nothing left to trade.

Finally, the clock chimed 11:30, and an attendant stepped into the room. "Your Majesty, your guests have arrived are are waiting in the dining hall.

Missing the lack of an invitation, Duke Michael stood up excitedly. "All this trading has make me starved." He trotted towards the attendant, clicking his heels.

With a sudden panic, Elsa coughed loudly and pointedly. She had made a point of only speaking of her sisters disappearance with those who were trusted, or who were searching for her. No one else was to be told. Particularly the Duke.

"Sir, you will be dining in our garden, alone. Her majesty's roses are in full boom." She stopped him. She led him decisively from the hall and away from the main dining all.

To say the aging duke was either offended or furious would be a drastic understatement.

"The absolute nerve, sending me out here," When Olivia, the attendant had walked out of ear shot, leaving Michael and his two body guards alone on the garden villa, tea, sandwiches and pumpkin soup all carefully laid out. "Not even her sister to keep me company."

He continued to spit and hiss all through lunch, though, no one but Olivia and his body guards, heard him.

Elsa, on the other side of the castle in the large dining room, called all the sailors, and a few of the wives who were also invited, to attention.

As the sound of the Queens tea spoon tapped against her water glass resonated around the room, all conversation ceased.

Elsa cleared her throat nervously. "That you all for coming-" Elsa started her eyes flickering to Arthur int he corner, panicked. He gave her a thumbs up and a grin. She took a deep breath and continued. "First, I must thank the brave young men that risked themselves traveling to the Southern Isles in search of the missing princess. Though your search came back negative, we still have more information than when we started."

Arthur was nodding in agreement and encouragement.

"Before we start our meal, I would appreciate it if anyone who had more information that might be important, to stand."

The was a pause, and one of the men, who's wife was nursing a newborn, rose.


	10. Ana IV

"WHOOHOO!" Ana cried, racing a Labrador puppy down the beach. The energetic ball of joy was slowed down by the dry sand, too nervous of the ocean to get any closer. Ana was racing alongside the dog, but on the hard-packed, wet sand, solid under her feet.

A shoe in each hand, the 19 year old woman raced down the shore line together with her new friends, skirts above their ankles and toes bear, not worried about social etiquette.

When they made it to the bakery, overlooking the port, they slowed and called the coco-coloured dog back.

"Jona!" Alissa called, turning the god around. Breathless, the girls climbed back up onto the road.

Jessika pointed to the bakers front door. "I'm going to grab Ana and myself a strawberry jam bun each. I still owe her one from last week."

Alissa and Kayleen laughed.

"Is that from when she flogged you in marbles _and_ in knuckles?" Kayleen poked.

"So much for being the best at both." Alissa giggled.

"It was beginners luck." Jessika defended. "Ana will be buying me a while lot of Jam buns in the future."

Mayleen, Kayleen's twin sister, piped in then. "Try an arm wrestle with her next."

Jessika looked confused. "But she won that this morning against Brown-Eyed-Wonder this morning, didn't she?"

Mayleen shook her head and they walked inside. "He totally let her win. Men with arms like that.. Christian wasn't even trying."

"It's Kristoff, actually," He turned around from the counter, with a loaf of bread in his arms. "And she's stronger than she looks."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Jessika laughed nervously along with everyone else. Mayleen let her hair drop in front of her face to hide the blush that came across her pale face, more than a little embarrassed about her comment of his arms.

They talked a bit with Kristoff on the beach, after all buying lunch, staying well away from that morning's arm wrestle and the comments from before.

It was just after noon that Alissa left.

"I have to help my father at the shop."

Kayleen and Mayleen had to head back as well.

"We promised to look after baby Sean this afternoon, so Ma could get some rest. He's still up every few hours." Their dog, Jona, left with them.

Jessika walked around town with Ana for a while longer, catching up with gossip from the town surrounding the brilliant castle, but after an hour or so, Jessika had to head home.

She stood on the side walk and sighed. Ana loved her new friends, but she was envious. Alissa had her father and four brothers, and they all worked in a watch and clock making and repair shop; Kayleen and Mayleen had their parents and three younger siblings, Sean was the newest addition, bringing the family closer by waking up every few hours; and Jessika was married to Jonathan, who had been away for more than a month. Jonathan had gotten back yesterday, and she was anxious to get back to him, particularly since the doctor suspected she was now pregnant.

Ana lived alone, orphaned, and denied her title and relation. It was moments like these that made her new life that much more difficult.

Ana was so deep in thought, she didn't hear her newest friend walk up behind her until he spoke.

"Hey, you alright?" Kristoff asked, watching her.

"What?" Ana jumped. "Oh, no, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Generally when a woman says she's find, there's actually something wrong, she just doesn't want to say anything." he smiled, knowingly.

Caught, the princess by blood dropped her chin and stared at the ground.

Kristoff thought the action was adorable. "May I accompany you back to the inn?" He asked, offering an arm.

She took it shyly, but she ducked into the post office to grab her letter, and did not accept the offered arm a second time.

Attached to the Inn was a stable for larger animals, and waiting impatiently in the first stall was Krinsoff's reindeer, Sven.

Snorting loudly, the creatures rubbed his antlers against the wood of the half door.

With the enthusiasm of a young man returning to his beloved doge, Krissoff all but tackled the head of his favourite companion.

Behind the two best friends, Ana followed in a more lady-like fashion, and calmly rubbed the tan buck around the ears when they had finished.

"So, this is Sven?" Ana asked. Their conversation that morning was not-quite-so-brief concerning the blind man's best friend.

Kristoff's grin grew and his dark eyes sparkled, realizing she remembered. "Yep!" he replied proudly. "Ana, this is Sven. Sven, this is my inn-mate, Ana." Then he did something absolutely bizarre. his voice changed and he made puppy-eyes at Ana. "It's very nice to meed you." Ana recognized it as a game of talking for an animal, she did it when she was young and lonely, but a full grown man...

Ana drew her hand back from the coat of the reindeer, seriously concerned.

Kiristoff saw her pull back and panicked. "O-" He started, groping for an excuse. "I love alone most of the time. It.. Ah.." he swallowed hard, raking his brain. "The game might help pass the time in the long winters up north?" He finally finished.

"Ah huh."" Ana responded, weary.

"It- It's stupid, I know." he blushed.

A smile played on her lips as she replied. "Yeah, it is."

Hearing the slight tease in her voice, he took no offence, but his blush remained.

After a moment, Sven gave a very solid head-butt into Kristoffs shoulder, pushing him off balance.

Instinctively, Ana reached out to grab him, but changed her mind as she watch him land on the cobblestone floor.

Se drew in a breath through her teeth as he moaned. "Are you ok?" she asked tentatively.

He sat up as shook his read, clearing it. "Yeah he just caught be my surprise." He stood up slowly. Ana turned to the deer and, in a stern voice, she reprimanded him. "Sven that was not a nice thing to do."

To her surprise, however, Sven actually dropped his head in what appeared to be remorse.

"It's alright." Krisotff jumped n before Ana could say anymore. "He just wants a carrot." He reached into his pocket to grab one out.

"Well, I don't think you should give him one." Ana stated plainly, making Kristoff pause.

"Why not?" the blonde man questioned, confused.

"Because, my friend, you'll only be encouraging this kind of behaviour from him." She explained.

"Oh," he looked at the reindeer, and took his hand out of his pocket, empty. "She has a very good point, boy." He told his friend. "That hurt."

If anything could prove to Ana that the deer could express emotion as well as a human child, the glare Sen gave the woman right then would have done it. But Ana wasn't looking at Sven, she was watching Krisotff's hair float in the light breeze around his face as the man petting is companion, watching is chocolate eyes focus on the animal and then on her face, watching as he opened his mouth, the words forming-

"Are you drooling?"

Ana snapped back so fast the rebound hurt between her eyes. "I am not!" she wiped her hand across her mouth anyway. It came away dry.

"I was joking." Kristoff's eyes sparkled. He had seen her lost in thought, her eyes focused on him, and wanted to impress her with a joke.

The comment still hit a mark, whether Kristoff intended or not. Quickly, Ana picked up her basket by her feet, picking out her letter and holding it tight against her. "I have to go." She fumbled as she walked briskly away.

"Ana wait." Kristoff called after her. "It was a joke. Ana!" He chased after her, racing inside. He paused at the bottom of the stairs as she reached the top. "I'm sorry, alright?"

The chestnut-haired girl paused too. "Well, it wasn't very funny to me."

"Ana," his throat croaked, "I was just, I don't know, I-"

Feeling a confession of love coming on, from his flushed face and awkward stance, Ana blurted out, before the could even think. "I'm engaged!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the blond boy at the bottom of the stairs, looking awkward and confused, right back at her.

She darted back to her room and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the floor with her back against the door, feeling extremely embarrassed.

**Yes, I spell colour with a U and realize with a Z. (The Z needs more love, my language just doesn't love it enough) but hey, that's Australia for you. Mix of everything. **

**Really sorry about not uploading this sooner, my past week has been pretty busy and I haven't been all the enthusiastic to type out anything. (but my house in Minecraft looks amazeballs)**

**But keep reviewing, because it's awesome to know who is reading. Shout out to my Mum! Love you lots and I'm glad you love the story ^-^**

**Until the next chapter, **

**Peace out!**


	11. Kristoff

Kristoff actually had not intention of confessing his boyish crush on the independent woman, thought it still bothered him that she was engaged. The end of the sentence he was cut off from finishing, was intended to be this: 'Ana I was just, I don't know, I saw how upset you were earlier, and I was trying to cheer you up.' Thought not a complete confession, he did care about her, and was willing to confess to that.

Mrs scotch toddled out then, drying her hand on a tea towel. "That was that all about then?" she asked in a chipped voice.

"She was upset earlier and I was just trying to cheer her up.." He replied lamely.

The short woman nodded. "She goes out and see friends, and always come back worse than when she left." She sighed. "It's not the girls, they're all lovely. I don't know what it is." She looked at Kristoff. "If you find out, let me know, will you?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I can try, but I'm only here a few more days, and I don't know if she's going to talk to me before then."

Mrs Scotch thought the boy looked so heart-broken. "Tell you what, if she still isn't talking to you by the end of the day, I'll put in a few good words of you to her at breakfast, how does that sound?"

Kristoff's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course." The woman smiled. "You're the closest person I have to a son."

**Short but sweet, hey? Don't worry, the next one will be hella long, might even break it up into two, it's so long, like I did with the other Elsa chapters. ^-^' (Yeah, it's Elsa again. But the spotlight will be moving onto long-Ana-chapters in a few chapters, so don't fret)**

**Alan Sanders: It would be great if you could pick out a couple of examples of typos, because I do try to triple check before I post. Thanks :)**

**Same old stuff- Fave, Alert, Review, pick one, do one, pretty please, ect ect.**

**StarSpinner**


	12. Elsa VI

"But the factor that really convinced us that she was not in Wind Valley Castle, apart from the fact no one had seen her, was the correspondence in and out of the castle." Jonathan paused for effect as the air buzzed around him Many of the guards and servants had stopped to listen in, some had even sat down on chairs at the side of the room. Elsa had, in face, noticed them, but the believe they had a right to know, so ignored their uninvited presence.

"We managed to intercept one of these letters long enough to read whom it was addressed to, and where it was destined." Jonathan looked at Edward and nodded. The boy, only seventeen in age, was the one with the information right from the source.

"It was addressed to Princess Ana, and it's destination, most surprisingly, was-"

"Your Majesty," A cry of desperation in young Olivia's voice distracted Elsa and the spies from finishing. The woman was confused at the outburst as the girl raced into the room; Olivia was almost shy.

The reason the maid rushed into the room in such a panic following in a thunderous red fit of rage.

"I have been bitten by a bee!" The Dude shouted, as she stormed into the room. "While you're in here eating lunch in the safety of four walls with common folk," He spat, "I was in the garden, hot, with bugs everywhere and no intelligent conversation to bee seen." His two body guards, who had just stepped into the room behind him, glowed, obviously offended.

"I apologize, for in inconvenience," Elsa stood up, not correcting him on on his phrase 'bitten by a bee', and clasped her hands in front of her. "However, this matter currently takes priority-"

"I am a guest from overseas," The Duke was practically jumping up and down. "I take priority over everything!"

Not use to tantrums or screaming, Elsa felt a sudden build up of anxiety rise. "Michael, please, -" The queen took a step towards him, hoping his voice would lowing in volume as she moved. Unfortunately, it did just the opposite.

"Don't come any closer.. Your heart is as hard as stone and as cold as ice and you are not fit to be queen!" was the last thing he said. (the bit in the middle cannot be repeated to save the rating)

The whole room took in a breath at that moment, and the air grew cold and silent. then the queen literally took of her crown and was just about to open her own mouth and say some very imaginative words back, concerning his attitude and behaviour, but before she even opened her mouth, the room sprung into chaos.

There were suddenly a good dozen guards in the room, and all the servants ushered the guests out through the back door, even as more guards barged in.

There was a lot of yelling and screaming from the Duke and grunts and huffs as his guards attempted, almost halfheartedly to fight off the guards. From another doorway, more of the Dukes men roared into the room, swords at the ready to defend.

People from the town were trying to locate loved ones, but a scream cut through all the noise.

"My baby!" I can't find my baby!" The young woman cried.

Elsa turned to look at the crying mother, her anxiety putting her in a daze. The auburn woman was pushing herself against the crowd, with the guards, further into the room. The queen stopped edging to the door when she saw the child, only a few days old, the father must have missed the birth, lying on its face in the open. Elsa watched at the fight started towards the baby, like some fictional story cliche.

"Stop the fighting!" she screamed, watching the helpless child getting closer and closer to the bloodshed. "Stop fighting!" No one heard the panicked queen, and the poor woman felt the ice in her fingers and up her arms.

There was a split second when one of the body guards almost stood on the child, and as a downward swing of a bastard sword almost collided with its head, and from somewhere, a splash of blood littered the back of the unconscious baby, and then the mother saw the child.

Elsa was the exact moment the mother decided to run into the bloodbath to save her child, even if it cost her her own life. In that split second, Elsa saw the love and the fear crash into the woman's face, almost crippling her body, and the young queen felt a connection of loss so strong, the ice was out of her fingers and forming a protective cage around her child before the mother even moved.

But the magic was still too strong for the blond woman, and the whole floor started to ice over, guards and servants fell over with the lack of grip on the floor.

The cage itself was beautiful: The ice had formed more like vines, wrapping and twisting around an invisible rose cage. It swirled and crystallized in a hundred shades of blues and grays and reflecting the other colours around the room, including the red of spilt blood. Elsa could also see it was strong, even if a soldier had slipped and landed on the ice prison, it would not have cracked. However, in all its beauty and strength, it was still a cage, locking the child in.

The mother made it to the child just as the ice hardened solid, and tried to reach the child through the bars, confusion flooding over her. When it registered as a cage of ice, the woman look around the room, to see Elsa, her own queen, drawing her hands back.

Very slowly, the room started to move. People who were on their feet, defending the royal line were suddenly on the floor, some out cold, and having no clue about how they got there.

The ice on the floor was already melting in the heat of the summer day, and in just a few short seconds, the thin layer of ice would just be water. It was the cage that scared Elsa the most. Something that dense would take all day to melt to a week spot, and else couldn't met ice, just freeze it.

The fear reached its peek, but before Elsa could bolt, Arthur was at her side, pretending to steady her. "Act confused, they don't even know what happened," He whispered urgently in her ear. "With luck they're think the gods have saved this child." He stepped away and examined the floor. Seeing an opportunity with the water on the floor, he bowed low. "My apologies, your Majesty, one of the servants must have left a tap running. I'll see to it myself that who ever did will be flogged severely."

"See it it." Elsa's voice crackled, but played along, realizing that room was listening now.

In order to further move the attention, the queen splashed gracefully towards the ice cage, and tapped it with a fingernail. "Solid Ice." She stated, looking for a way to continue. "Might the gods favour this one?" Elsa imagined it sounded quite poor.

"It must be a powerful god." One of the town people counted, standing, almost sarcastically.

"Or a high favour." Elsa looked pointedly at the man who spoke.

"It wasn't a god, it was-" the mother started, finally convinced her queen saved the child.

Cutting her off, the queen called out, "I need a doctor and a pickax here immediately."

"My Queen, why do you-" The woman started again.

Elsa cut her off again, "And some maids and mops, please." She turned to her servants by the door, all wet on one side. "I care not whose fault it is, see to it that it is cleaned up before it ruins the floor boards."

"Your Majesty, if I may-"

The queen turned on the Duke, ignoring the woman. "You are lucky the gods did not kill us all!" Michael shrunk back from the direct address.

"Queen Elsa, it was you." The mother finally shouted over the queen.

The world around the orphaned woman froze (Not literally).

"You saved my child with your ice shelter from your fingers." The woman continued, oblivious to the trouble she was causing. "Your glove fingers are even wet the the ice melted from your body heat."

Elsa already felt six feet under, and she really did not want this woman to continue digging. But that is exactly what the mother did.

"Out of the corner of my eye, I saw you stare at my daughter and I saw you lift up your arms." The woman rushed headlong into Elsa's doom, all eyes on her. "When the ice room formed around my child, protecting her, I looked to you. You were lowering your hands."

"Reflex. Any woman would flinch at the thought of a small child getting hurt." Arthur stepped back into the room causally drying his hands on a small hand towel.

"No, I know what I saw-" the woman tried to continue, but this time was cut off by the duke.

"Your Majesty, I have had quite enough of this foolishness. I could forgive the way you left me in the middle of the conference yesterday; Overlook you never joining me for breakfast; even put the whole business of you sending me to your pest-infested garden! But your people are crazy and uncontrolled, and I believe the same about you. Whether of not you are a sorceress, this woman should not be talking like this." The duke finally paused for a breath. "Further more, I am to believe your subject on the matter of your 'abilities', because I, too, saw your arms move, and it would certainly explain your own frozen heart." He paused to catch his breath again, his little lungs struggling to keep up with his mouth. He was already red in the face, with a dash of purple in blotches. "And one more thing, the fact that you tried to lie your way out with some story about the gods is proof enough that Westleton should not, and never will again, do trading with Arendelle. I will show myself and my guards out." He turned on his tiny heels and walked out of the room, already ordering a runner to find his crew, and a maid to pack his things.

A few moments after the Duke left, Jondala entered the room with a pickax and put the room back in motion. One of the captains started lining his guards against the wall, in order of injury severity, and the doctor, ignorant to the ice capsule, headed over to the men when he walked in, steps behind Jondala.

Jondala was not particularly well muscled, but he know how use to an axe on ice and stone. Why he was called into the room with his well worn tool went right over him until the obviously out-of-place ice came into focus.

The crowd of people parted ways as he walked over to examine it.

"Ice?" He questioned out loud, tapping it with the pick.

"Yes," Elsa held back an irritated answer. "Now, break it so we can get the child out."

Jondala shrugged and hit it lightly, testing its strength. Too hard a hit, and it might hurt or kill the baby inside.

It took about ten minutes before Jondala, sweating, was hitting it full blow with barely more than a chip.

During that ten minutes, the sound of steel on ice had drawn quite the crowd, and even those who didn't believe were started to see a superstitious sign.

Finally, the axe was dropped, and the middle aged man backed away, deep it prayer.

Others started to drop to their knees, faces to the floor, betting the Gods to forgive their wrongs, asking them not to take the child (Though that was mostly the mother) Even the guards were dropping like flies.

Finally, after a horrific few minutes for Elsa, the mother stood and pointed. "The witch damned my daughter." Other heads looked up. "First she steals my husband during her birth, then she steals my daughter when he comes home. She cannot stand others to be happy, she will damn up all!"

As all mobs do when angry and scared, they agreed with the woman, against the 'witch'.

The crowd stood, staring down their evil snow queen.

Elsa wont remember what happened next for as long as she lives.

**OH! Cliff hanger. Had to be one somewhere, I love them so much! ^-^ I hope this tires you over until I actually finish writing the next chapter. (Yeah, I'm a bit slack...) Actually, What do you think will happen next? Side plots are always welcome. gimmie ideas!**

**Also, thanks so much you guys. Over the last 48 hours I've had over 1000 views! (Only two _reviews_... but I guess I can't have everything) It's absolutely amazing. Thank you guys for sharing this with others, it means so much to me.**

**I managed to type this out with the help of _Pitch Perfect_, _If Frozen was Horror movie_, and _If Elsa were the Villain of Frozen_. A mix of movie, parody trailer, and a brilliant song that may have worked for the original idea of Frozen when Elsa was the evil snow queen, not the nice snow queen. I'm listening to it right now.**

**Anyway, you'll get the next chapter when it's written, but I'll accept bribes to finish it faster :3 (Hint hint post a review)**

**Star**


	13. Kristoff II

There was a knock on Ana's door.

"Ana?" Kristoff called through the door. "Please, I know you're in there."

Ana's reply was muffled by her pillow.

"I didn't know you were engaged, but that wasn't my interest," He lied. "I don't actually like you. Wait, let me re-phrase that. I like you, you're kind, and fun.. and I think you're pretty.. Pretty amazing." He trailed off, feeling foolish. Quietly, he let his head fall against the door frame. "Ana, please open the door. We can talk about.. I don't know, stuff. Please don't shut me out."

There was silence on the other side.

Kristoff wouldn't admit it, but he wanted much more than a friendship. He didn't come into town much, so he didn't have much experience with women, particularly courting them, and his 'love expert' family didn't help his loneliness. They were always asking if he'd met someone, when she was going to visit, and why they were no longer courting (This usually happen right after introducing her to the family). The whole ordeal had put him off courting anyone for the past few years. Something about Ana, however, had him interested again.

"At least let me know if you want me to go." he almost mumbled.

When there was still no sign of Ana responding, Kristoff sighed and lifted his head off the frame, in the process of walking away.

There was a click as the door opened. "What kind of stuff?" Ana's voice slipped out through the crack.

"What?" The man was surprised, having given up on getting a response.

Ana, on the other side of the door, rolled her eyes. "The expression is 'pardon', and I asked you what 'stuff' you'd like to talk about."

"Oh, uh.." Kristoff looked around, trying to find a topic. He saw a painting of the former King and Queen, who had passed a few years earlier. "Paintings?" He shrugged. "Do you like art?"

The door opened a little more as Ana relaxed on the other side. "I had painting lessons when I was twelve. I was also taught about the history of art." Ana's voice wondered over to Kristoff quietly.

Not knowing anything about Ana's past, and because she was talking, he pressed on. "Yeah? What did you paint?"

Ana sighed. "I used to draw all the animals that lived.. on the grounds. Horses, ducks, calves nursing.. I even attempted to paint a chick hatching out of an egg, but it happened too quickly and I didn't do a good job."

"So, you lived on a farm?"

Ana didn't reply, and Kristoff realized that he wasn't going to get anything down that particular road today. Time to try a different angle.

"Ok," he said, when she didn't say anything. "So, painting. Can you identify certain artists by looking at their work?"

"Most of them."

"Can you identify this one out here?" He had her caught. First, she would have to come out of her room to see the painting, and second, Kristoff knew the painter was not famous, but the quality and lack of fancy signature.

As predicted, Ana poked her head out. "Christian Eugene Crafter." She replied, realizing the painting he was asking about. She stared at the corner of the door, avoiding eye contact with Kristoff, and fighting back tears at the memory of her parents.

After a long pause, the woman continued. "It was one of his last works, he died a few days later. He was my teacher, actually."

"That's pretty cool," Kristoff could only see the top of her head as she started down at her feet. He wasn't sure what to think. To be given art lessons by someone high enough to be trusted to portrait the royal couple would mean her family was wealthy, too wealthy to be simple farm folk, but that's what she said, that she lived on a farm.

Of course, this brought up new questions about her past.

Ana didn't want to talk about her life before arriving in the town, except that her parents were both dead. Deep down, she was sick of being lonely. She wanted to talk, not necessarily with Kristoff. She didn't think he would be all that understanding about the whole 'princess' thing, but she could tell her friends.

"Ana?" Kristoff called out softly to the girl a million miles away. Deciding the best way to face a problem was head on, he took a breath and dived into the deep end."Where do you come from?"

Later, Kristoff would realize the pure irony of the question, but it didn't come to him as he watched Mrs Scotch scurry up the stairs towards Ana's room, followed by several of the town guards.

Ana heard the rushed footsteps and looked up at the approaching company moving into the hall.

"My dear Ana, your sister.. Well.." Mrs Scotch looked at Stewart, the caption of the guards to explain.

He nodded and stepped forward. "civilian, I must ask you to leave the immediate area."

Kristoff blinked, quite surprised. He glanced over and Ana, because the guards must have a business with her, and was even more surprised to find her standing much taller than she had all day.

"He doesn't matter." She shook her head, "What about my sister?" There was a fiery strength about her now that Kristoff found.. frightening.

Stewart sighed, and continued. "Her guests rose against her, there was a fight, and now the people want you, princess, to step forward as heir and sort it out." He paused. "To make it clear, My Lady, those where not my words.

Confusion and fear swept over Ana's face, and Kristoff could see the tears forming again, but his brain seemed stuck on a loop. "'Princess'?" he repeated, "'My Lady'?"

"Yes, keep up, Kristoff." She snapped. "Fine, I'll return, but only because the people need me." Swinging the door open behind her, she stepped back into the room and pocketed her unopened letter and a small jewelry pouch. "Send a maid to collect the rest of my things." She looked around the room she called home for the last time.

She turned to Mrs Scotch. "Thank you so much, I shall repay you properly once I sort of this predicament." Se held a hand up, silencing the other woman from protesting.

"You have a carriage waiting?" Ana challenged their readiness, in her full glory as a trained member of the royal court.

"Right outside, Your Majesty," Stewart and the other four of his party bowed low before surrounding her and walking her out.

The whole incident happened much too fast for Kirstoff's brain to keep up, still stuck on 'Princess?'

"You didn't know?" Mrs Scotch faced him finally.

He shook his head. "No one has seen the princess since I was a boy. I don't remember them."

Mrs Scotch nodded, understanding.

**Hi again everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with it, I know it's been ages since I posted a chapter (But in my defense I have been spell checking a lot too) If you've been having trouble understanding a few bits and pieces, I'm pretty sure I've fixed them all up now (Except the last chapter (I'll get there eventually!)) ****Please take a moment to write a review. Guess what! You don't even need an account to do that! See that box below? Just pick a name, and write a response, and press that send button! Anyone can do it ^-^ Alan Sanders has done so twice (BTW I did put up and apology for the way I spelt Ana's name a few chapters ago.) and so has my Mum! and I got really sweet comments from Lelo too (I hope you're still reading) If you have an account, I do enjoy replying to reviews, too.**

**Anyway, like Sharpe Evan's would say, you guys are **_**fabulous.**_** And we all need Fabulous in our lives, right?**

**Hope you're not suffering under the heat (Or the cold if you live up) too much yet.**

**Star.**


	14. Elsa VII

**So wow guys it's been a while. My life has been pretty busy lately. I lost some feathered friends, and got kissed by The Joker. Not sure if I feel good or bad just yet, all things considered. Oh, and the biggest reason, eh, I haven't posted anything because Elsa got herself trapped in an Isolation chamber under the castle for a few chapters. It wasn't going anywhere, so I had to drag her back out and tell her to do her thing somewhere else. Silly Elsa. Should have run faster.. soooo I didn't get a chance to write this out anywhere else, so what you're reading is what I'm creating right here on the spot. Anything that doesn't add up will be changed as soon as I notice it. **

Elsa woke to the smell of smoke. Jerking awake, she threw herself to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Arthur looked up at the breathless, fearful woman from where he was sitting.

Elsa looked around taking in the small room. It was a small room, barely big enough to stand in and lie down in, jutting off the side of a passage way through the castle. It was the only place bigger than a crawl space, designed for the Royal Family and close attendants to escape through in times of trouble. The room itself was behind a fireplace in the Library, and the laundry room. The actual design had been ingenious. The only sign that there was any passage ways was shown only in servants areas, strategically placed so no one of any high class would ever see or hear them passing through. Then the maids were charged with making it as inconspicuous as possible, by turning the obvious rise in the floor it into couches, living areas or beds in particularly narrow areas. It was dark, except for the dim lantern that they had found a short way into the tunnels. The oil was old, but they didn't need much light.

"My Lady?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just- Had a nightmare." Elsa slid to the floor, realizing she was safe.

Arthur nodded. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"In my dream.. it was so real!" Elsa whispered, in control of her powers again. "They had caught us before we escaped, and they wanted to- they wanted to burn me. They hated me so much. You were next to me, they thought you were my apprentice in the dark arts. They were chanting strange things that I've never heard of, and Ana was there and so were Mother and Father, and they were all lit up, hollowed by the firelight, then the faces warped and changed and they were fire daemons setting me on fire.." She choked out, tears sliding down her face. "Do you have any water?"

Arthur licked his dry lips as well. "No, but we can get some when we leave this cramped space. I'm thinking leaving just before dawn would be safest-"

Elsa stopped him. "Where will we go, though? What will we do? My people hate me. Anywhere I go people will hate and scorn me. You could find work, easily. But I.. I would spend the rest of my days in hiding, and I'm sick of hiding." Elsa mumbled quietly to herself.

"My Queen, you must think positively. We can always leave the kingdom, pass as common folk, I could teach you." He smiled gently. "But we can't do anything here, lest we get caught." He stood, hunched slightly to avoid knocking his head on the support beams. "Since you're awake, we should find a window to tell the time."

Elsa nodded, and stood, even more hunched. She brushed her skirt, already seeing marks of wear on her velvet skirt at the knees. "When was the last time someone came down here?" She asked the only person who would know.

"Your sister use to come and hide in here often after the accident. She would swear she could hear your voice through the walls sometimes. It gave her comfort." As Arthur picked up the lantern and started over to the walkway opposite Elsa.

Elsa's attention was caught by two small, very dusty objects in the other corner of the room. "Arthur, wait. What are those?" Elsa hoped it wasn't anything that use to be alive.

Bringing the light closer, Elsa recognized what they were. "Ana's dolls." She scooped them up and dusted them off. Sure enough, it was a miniature Ana doll with auburn hair in braids and a little summer dress, and a little Elsa doll in similar dress, its white hair dirty and dusty with age. They smelt awful, and where filthy and had obviously not been touched in years. There was what appeared to be a little mouse hole in the side of mini Ana's leg with what appeared to be a nest at one point, but Elsa took them both anyway.

"Did you want me to carry the dolls, ma'am?" Arthur looked them over.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I will carry them. They may be all I have left."

Arthur nodded and, getting back to their knees for the nest part of the journey, started off again.


	15. Jessika and AN

"Princess Ana," James stepped into the throne room, "You have a guest from the town."

Ana's face darkened. "If it is one of the treacherous guests my sister had invited, I won't see them. Send them to their allocated cells."

Since getting back to the castle, Ana had discovered nothing of her sisters whereabouts. None of the townsfolk had talked when hounded and no one from the town who escaped Ana's initial wrath had stepped forward with information. After two sleepless nights of being so lost with her new authority and her missing sister, her kind heart hardened, and the prisoners felt it.

She had only found out that her sister had the powers of ice and snow, and had trapped a baby for several hours until the ice had thawed enough to be broken.

Everyone interrogated had nothing more to say except courses and threats to their evil queen

"Ana!" Jessika stepped into the room, unable to believe her eyes. "My lady," She corrected, and bowed.

The expression left Ana's face, as she recognized the woman. "Jessika," Ana smiled. "What brings you here?"

Jessika shook her head, taking in the princess. Ana was no longer wearing the natural and pastel colours of the town, but a bright, sunny yellow bodice with green embroidered ivy across the front, sleeves long and loose, with a purple trim around her shoulders. Her skirt was made of red velvet, slightly gathered at the front, and her auburn hair hung loose behind her shoulders, showing off her kingdoms wealth in one dress. It was not something Ana would have picked herself, Jessika new that much.

"You look beautiful, Ana," she started. "When Jonathan returned home, jabbering on about the crazy queen, and how they had to find the princess Ana-"

"Jonathan was here?" Ana interrupted, aghast.

"Yes," Jessika paused, uneasy at the outburst. "He captained the ship that went to the Southern Isles to look for you. Anyway, when he mentioned that she had been missing since the coronation, I remembered that that was about the time you showed up.. He wasn't allowed to say anything beforehand, it was all very secretive until the Queen went all ice crazy.. I just put two and two together, I mean, you always acted more proper than any of us, and we all can't believe we didn't see it before- Hey, where are you going?"

Ana had started walking over to the guards, but as Jessika went to follow, two guards from seemingly nowhere, stood in her way.

"Ana? What's this about?" Jessika asked, frightened.

The guard on the left frowned. "Please address the Princess of Arendelle appropriately, ma'am."

"What?" Jessika was on edge with concern, and bit of hurt. "Fine. Princess Ana, it would not trouble you, could you please explain what is happening?"

"Jonathan did not step forward as one of the Queen's guests the day of her disappearance." Ana snapped, beside herself with worry and anger.

"But.. He told me he had." Jessika tried to step towards Ana, but was stopped by the guards again. "He said he was coming here yesterday to talk to you once you had learnt the situation from your servants. He told me he had more information that he needed to share with you."

"Well, it seems that your husband and father-to-be chickened out, for he never arrived." she turned back to the guard next her her. "Send for Lieutenant Jonathan at once. I will see him personally in his cell this evening."

"What? Ana, no!" Jessika caught on, panicked. "No, don't do this! You can't!"

"Until I find my sister, There isn't much I wont do." And, with a wave of her hand, Ana sent Jessika downstairs to wait for her husband's arrival.

**Bit of background stuff. ..:: This is Important ::..**

**In case you lovely followers are a little confused with what's happening here, let me explain the world I've 'created' for the characters, since so much is left from the movie to the imagination. **

**After Elsa's and Ana's ice accident, Neither have been out of the castle. The king and queen made regular visits in and out of the country, but the girls never joined because Elsa was made to be too scared, and Ana chose to keep her company while the parents were gone. I base this idea off the scene in ****_Do you Want to Build a Snowman _****when Ana is hugging her parents in such a way that might imply this happening often. I made the night of the funeral the last time they were outside the castle walls.**

**The lack of the children in the paintings also stems from this idea. Since it is literally quoted by Disney that the girls haven't seen each other since the accident, to have them stand in the same room for long enough to have a family portrait painted of them would go totally against this. So if Elsa wasn't going to stand still for hours on end as an old painter guy tried to get their noses right, why should Ana? **

**This also runs right into the whole 'you didn't know she was the princess' thing with Kristoff. Mrs Scotch is an aging lady (Imagine Granny from ****_Once Upon a Time_****) therefore would remember the faces of the Princesses 15 or so years before. Kristoff, we can estimate to be somewhere in the 6 to 9 age range, and the rest of her friends from the town, would never have been able to remember faces or personalities, or if they did, would only remember them as very small children, not as fully grown women. **

**If you guys are confused about Ana's personality change in this chapter, it is because I wanted to shake it up a little. I keep reading fanfics about awkward, cold Elsa, and outgoing, kind Anna. So in this world, without breaking any of the rules, Elsa is the kind and thoughtful Queen, though still a little awkward, and Ana had taken the roll of the cold princess when under stress. Elsa thinks of her people, but Ana thinks of herself (she hasn't ever had to worry about anyone else before remember; Elsa was the one trained to think of her people). Ana's lifestyle also effects this. Getting all the sleep you could ever need, never needing to work for meals, living as the highest class possible, she had no needs or wants. Suddenly being thrust into a world she knows nothing about and having to work to feed herself, and waking up at the crack of dawn to do so, Ana started out exhausted. In the months out there, she would have only just found her feet before suddenly being forced back into the roll of authority of her kingdom. This is going to mess a girl up, and while it doesn't make her evil or the antagonist to the story, it does make her a dis-agreeable character for a short amount of time. You're not meant to like her here. She's only human and I intend to keep it that way.**

**Lastly, my spelling just keeps getting brought up. Here's the deal: On a good day, I can create an entire chapter in a lunch break or two. Sometimes three depending on how tired I am. That's all find and dandy. The problem here is I don't have a lot of time to type them out, usually. To adjust for that, I touch type out my entire chapter here (Which doesn't have the best spell checker in the world). Sometimes, I do hit the wrong letter (Blind instead of Blond) which wont appear on spell check. Also, because I've read and re-read these chapters so many times to make sure they're still following the story-line properly, it's not so much proof-reading, as it is proof skimming, checking for the squiggly line under typos. It is also frustrating when I'm told that ****_Favouite_**** is wrong, and it tells me to change it to ****_favorite_****. Not cool America. We Brits had English first. And Last of the Last, Ana's name is spelt like it is because that how I choose to spell it. I did this thing a while back, and I'm still having it brought up. Stop it. I could give you a list of reasons why, like I did then, but all I'm going to say this time is 'cuz thats how I wanna spell it.' **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll stick with me until the next one. **

**Star**


	16. Ana V

"We don't know! I don't know!" Jonathan screamed at the sight of the cracking whip. "She ran out of the room when the people advanced. One of her staff opened and closed a secret passageway we think because they ran together and disappeared down the long hallway. we checked all the room and windows but couldn't find them anywhere," He finally got out.

Ana started at Jonathan, shirtless and exhausted on the floor, sweat dripping like rain. she stood up. "You swear on the Queen's-" She cut herself off, remembering the hate Elsa's magic had caused. "You swear on your own life?"

"Yes! Yes I do, please Princess." He begged.

"So tell me this: Why, when questioned, would no one disclose this information?" Ana motioned for the guards to free him from the chains that held him in a crouch.

"Because I had to tell the people a lie." He sat up, not looking at anyone. After a long silence, it became clear he wasn't going to continue with an audience.

"Leave us," She commanded. After a moment, it was only the princess and the lieutenant in the humid stone room.

"The Queen has been good to me, to many of us, and when she ran, I didn't want the people to catch her, to kill her. I wanted to give her a chance."

Ana leaned in close, listening. "A chance to what?"

"A chance to run."

Ana paced in her study, thinking about what she had just been told.

Jonathan had just been able to distract the people's attention as the highest ranked individual in the room long enough for Elsa and her close attendant, Arthur, a head start, before giving chance. He didn't see them climb inside the walls, but it was assumed they did as they were no where to be found.

The rioting mob needed to martyrize someone, and though he hated to do it, he found Elsa's double, a woman hired to look, dress and act exactly as the Queen in situations of dire situations. Situations like the one Elsa was in. She had willingly accepted her sacrifice, knowing her entire career was for this moment. After handing herself over to the people, Jonathan had lost sight of her, and did not know what fate had become of her.

At the very least, it could be assumed that Elsa had escaped and was alive. No evidence showed otherwise.

There was a knock on the door. "Your Majesty," James called through the closed door.

Ana's lady-in-waiting was sitting by the door, embroidering a skirt for the princess in the afternoon sunlight. Upon hearing the knock, she glanced towards the princess. Ana sat herself down, and nodded, rubbing her temples. Jessamine placed her needle and thread down on her workbench and opened the door for her. It was not usually a lady-in-waiting's position to open and close doors for the princess, however, with the stress Ana was under, Jessa was working harder than usual to assist the royal woman.

James, an young man of 20, had been Arthur's apprentice, and had quite successfully stepped up on the news of the steward's and queen's disappearance. "We found Gjennet's body," He stated, plainly, once the door was closed behind him. Jessamine gasped and sat herself abruptly down onto her chair, white faced, and Ana felt that if she had still been standing, she too, would have sat down, on a chair or not. Swallowing her stomach, she nodded for him to continue.

"From what we can tell, it was a quick death. She was reported and found on the Old Stoners Road, crudely buried under rocks and earth." There was a moment of silence, and Ana could see Jessa's eyes tearing up. All the maid servants had been close, and no doubt it would be a shock to all staff. "We have sent word to her family, but, if I may suggest, you should write a letter yourself, thanking the family for the dedication of Gjennet?"

Ana nodded. James had been a big help in her adjustment to her queen-like role. "Thank you, I will organize a letter at once."

James, finished, bowed and left the room, closing it behind himself quietly.

Jessamine stood, looking green. "My lady, If I may be excused-"

"Of course, Jessa," Ana nodded. "It is a shock to us all."

"I will send another lady to company you momentarily." She whispered as she ducked out the room quickly, holding her stomach.

Alone, Ana drew an envelope out of her top drawer and opened it, pulling out the letter inside. it had arrived this morning, before Ana had even questioned Jonathan. "Dear Ana," It read. "News of your sisters death came to me this morning and the whole Kingdom is in shock." Ana had taken a breath upon reading that line, and wondered if other kingdoms had heard the same news. Sure enough, just after lunch, another letter had arrived, one from the Western Plains, sending their condolences to the princess, as well as subtle relief that the queen would not be a threat to their empire.

Ana continued to read the letter in her hands once again.

"She was a kind Queen, good to her people, so I'm told. Ana, my love, though you are your sister were never as close as most sisters, let me assist you in maintaining the kingdom, so as to let you mourn for your lost family. I am a good listener, and you may use my shoulder to lean on, also, in this time of sadness.  
>"Remember, you are not alone.<br>"Awaiting your reply,  
>Hans."<p>

She had already talked it over with James, and he agreed that an alliance with the Isles would be a wise idea, since the kingdom was low in moral. He add added that the Plains would have been a better choice, with the kingdoms so close together, but no one ellegable was of marrying age there.

In the end, they collaborated together a letter to the King, requesting the presence of Prince Hans in their kingdom, talking of future merges if all went well.

All that was left was to await a reply.


	17. Elsa VIII

**First off the bat, I just want to thank each and every one of you for the fantastic thing you have all done for me. I hit 10,000 views yesterday, and I've never been prouder of my work! this is such a big thing, when I posted this story, I thought I might get maybe 200 and a few comments, but I have 32 reviews, 35 followers, 10,000 views, and lots of favourites (I'm too lazy to check that number right now) But you know who you all are! Thank you so much, without all of you, this fanfiction would just be a bit of literature in a note book, unread by everyone. You have made it all possible. Free cookies for everyone! *Tosses open packets of variety packs into the air for you to catch***

Elsa scratched at her scalp, willing the dirt and dust out of her hair. Arthur had found some servants clothes close to the exit, one of her loyal subjects must have placed them when they ran, and Elsa, after putting on the rough but loose outfit, had brushed dust and dirt through her hair until it was no longer the the beautiful icy blonde, but a brown and grey mess in a loose bun. Adding streaks of dirt across her face and arms was toeing the line, but when faced with the consequences of being caught, didn't sound so bad after all.

Thankfully, when a guard caught them crossing the grounds to the servants entry and called them up, was the most loyal of her guard. Elsa was surprised when two more joined them in what appeared to be causal conversation in the courtyard, were causally offering them both horses. They appeared to be acting entirely as security personnel would act with a servant, but listening closely, there was the offer of horses for their escape. Stunned, Elsa said nothing, and Arthur took over, thanking them subtly. Just as they were saying goodbye, another guard approached with a bag, 'reminding' them of their task to go to a farm and ask about the delivery of eggs, which was late.

Elsa's head was spinning, she had no idea of the loyalty of her closest attendants after the whole 'kill the queen' deal.

After a bit of fuss, the food in the pack, the two horses from two farms north of the castle, and the best direction to go (it was decided they should go around the fjord and head north this time of year, the West Range gets blizzards early autumn.) were all organized and they queen and her right hand were out of the castle and on their way through the town.

After half an hour, they both gave up trying to navigate the town.

"Just ask for directions already."

"We don't need directions, we'll find the edge of the town soon enough if we keep walking in the one direction." Elsa argued back, stubborn.

"None of the roads are straight, my dear, we may never find it." Arthur pointed out, already walking towards an inn.

Elsa sighed and followed, waiting just outside the door, watching the people pass by in the early afternoon.

"Is the Inn closed?" a young woman, around Ana's age, stepped towards the filthy woman, confusion crossing her face.

Elsa snapped back to reality and looked at the girl. "Oh, no, my.. my friend is just inside asking for directions." She stepped to the side to allow the dark haired girl past.

"You work at the castle, do you?" The woman asked, looking at Elsa's clothes.

"Um. No, not anymore." Elsa thought quick. "When the Queen left, I decided to find work elsewhere."

"I suppose it would be difficult staying there, since you look so much like the witch."

Elsa felt her face pale, but she was saved having to reply by Arthur stepping out of the building between the two of them, breaking the conversation off abruptly.

"If we follow News Lane, we'll end up on South Road, with will lead us out of town, and then we take the Traders Trail around the Fjord and then we can continue up the path until we find the first farm on the map- Oh hello." Arthur smiled brightly at the woman. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elsa's pale face. "I'm sorry, we're in a bit of a hurry. Good day to you." He took Elsa by the elbow and the two of them walked away quickly.

Several hours later it was very much dark, but Elsa and Arthur pressed on with only a sliver of the moon lighting their path. They were fearful of resting so soon after leaving in case one of the guards let slip their escape route.

All through the night they trudged, the cool of the night keeping at bay the sweat of continuous movement over the rugged terrain. They didn't pass a soul, save the many tents pitched on the side of the trail where travelers would have been resting.

They estimated it was around midnight when they found the first farm a guard had spoken of to lend them a horse.

"Aburnein farm," Arthur read from the sign by the road. Looking up the path, they could just make out a light, most likely on the porch. "Looks like they're expecting us." Arthur was trying to be cheerful, but with more bumps, cuts, bruises and blisters between the two tired travelers than they could count, it was proving difficult.

"In books, they never say who they are in situations like this, only who sent them and what they were offered." Elsa pitched in, trying to be helpful

Arthur nodded. "Alright then, lets do that." After a moment, "Do you remember the guards name?"

Elsa had to think for a moment. "Daniel, I'm sure. The other one was the knight, Arthur Fairman. Sir Arthur Fairman. She nodded to herself. The toe of her shoe hit a rock and she stumbled for a moment.

"I always like that name, 'Arthur'." He didn't even glance in her direction, for the two had quite perfected the art of falling and recovering that neither need help from the other when one did fall to the ground. Arthur yawned, rubbing his face. "Perhaps they will let us sleep a few hours, also, before we leave."

There was only way to find out. Trying not to be too quiet as they approached, lest they were thought to be thieves, they walked up to the lit stairs to the veranda and knocked.

There was silence n the other side of the door. Not the sleepy silence, but the sort of silence that meant no one was home.

They both agreed that it was strange, but it was after they knocked a second time, that Elsa spied the paper partly under the door.

She knelt down to pry it out gently, scared that too strong a tug might rip the note. It took a moment, but it wasn't held by any particular force and gave way quite easily once it was moving.

"Dear Miss and Sir," Elsa read out loud, lighting the note with the flickering lantern hanging above them. "We apologize for not being home, our brother sent word that you would be coming in secret, and our absence will keep your secret better that we would. Please find the back door unlocked and the bedrooms at the back of the house prepared for your use. Please also help yourself to the food in the Ice chest and pantry and you may pick fruit from the orchid for your travel.

"Wolf is a bright, young horse and very stead fast. He use to chase foxes and wolves (hence his name) before he came to us, be we believe his potential is wasted here.

"Please accepted these gifts in the name of my brother,

"Mrs. and Mr. Aburnein" Elsa paused to let the words sink in. "There is a post script, also: We will be returning tomorrow evening."

"I suppose even good people's generosity only goes so far." Arthur laughed, finally relaxing.

They let themselves into the house, found a few pieces of fruit and dried meat, downed it with a glass of mild and promptly slept the night and half the day away.

**One more time: Thank you so much! You guys are Fa! Tas! Tick!** **Keep being awesome, all of you.**


	18. Ana VI

There was a knock on the door early the next morning.

"Your Majesty," James called through, bright and cheerful. "You have a guest, I have told him to wait in the breakfast parlor." He paused, "He seems the impatient sort."

Ana rubbed her face with both her hands, staking off the sleep that hugged her brain. "I'll be right down!" _Hans, _she thought, excited, as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway

Jessamine entered the room then, also cheery, but a little more forced than James' greeting. Her blonde hair was curled, and she was wearing a full black skirt, and a blood red jacket over the top of her corset. Ana thought it would be too warm for the dress still; the mornings and evenings were cooling down, however noon was still quite warm, but she suspected that since her hair was curled so perfectly, that the woman had been awake for hours, maybe even before dawn.

"Good morning, your Highness," She walked into the princesses chambers through the side door joining that room with the Ladies-in-Waiting Chambers, and pulled the curtains open, none too kindly to the sleepy woman's eyes. Tora entered the room then, wearing an emerald and dark grey layered dress, with black trims around the arms and hem, heading straight for the walk in closet. Her hair was up in a tight bun, however there were a few stray hairs framing her young face.

"Natural, pastel or bright?" Tora's voice floated into the room.

Ana threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, combing her hair with her fingers, thinking. "Pastel, today, I think."

Jessamine rolled her eyes and brought Ana a brush for her hair. "An unexpected visitor for breakfast; How-" She scrunched up her nose, "Impolite." She sat Ana down in a chair and started to brush the knots and tangles out of the princess's hair. "Just remember that after lunch, you have a meeting with the Town Keeper, and I assume the Crier will be attending, so be careful what you say in front of them.." She continued prepping Ana for the coming day, but the young woman zoned out then, turning her attention to Tora who was staggering out, unable to see past the dresses. As carefully as she could, she draped each dress over the back of the chair in front of the vanity, to await a display for the princess.

The first dress Tora held up was a puffy lilac and silver Quinceañera dress. it was strapless for summer, but had a matching lilac petticoat to cover the shoulder if it got cooler. It had jewels decorating the front, and once on, it was dusted in silver glitter, perfect for parties, if she ever got invited to them. Mostly Ana wore it when she pretended to attend tea parties and balls, dancing around on her own, or with some generous servants. Most of the time, she didn't even have music.

The second was coral, with a square neckline and elbow length sleeves. On the front of the skirt, the top layer split to reveal an ivory underskirt, and it was all trimmed with crocheted silk ivory lace, along the neckline, the sleeve holes, and the coral split. It was the newest addition to her wardrobe, and while she loved the dress to pieces, she didn't want to do any damage to it at all, so she was saving it until something really important came up.

The third skirt was a very soft blue and grey taffeta gown. It had one shoulder and ruffles all down the skirt to the ground. The one shoulder was made of a silk sash that crossed the front of the dress dramatically. This dress, like the first, had jewels sewn onto the front, and also down the skirt, but more sparse, bordering on randomly placed. This one was her favourite, for no particular reason.

"I think today calls for the Blue and Grey." She finally answered after viewing each dress. "Ouch, Jess!" She exclaimed as the woman pulled apart a tangle with her fingers, the brush lay, discarded, on the desk next to her.

"Well, if you put your hair up before you crashed into bed, and avoided rolling around so much in your sleep, it wouldn't get tangled in the first place." Jessamine sounded exasperated as she pulled her fingers free and picking up the brush.

By the time breakfast was officially called, Ana was clean and dressed, her hair flowing gently down her shoulders, and already in the parlour. Hans was no where to be seen, but having a little bit of patience, she sat down at the table and waited for breakfast, and her guest.

"Good morning, Princess Ana," Meredith stepped into the room, pulling a breakfast trolley with her. "Breakfast this morning is a fruit and yoghurt bowel, and tea, followed by pan cakes in syrup, jam or butter." She sat the first bowel in front of the princess, and another one opposite. "Your guest will be along shortly." She added, pulling the trolley with her as she left.

Her stomach grumbled, and the princess decided her guest could catch up, as far as food went, and tucked into her first course.

About half way through, a young gentleman, almost 6'5, with almost black hair and a soft bronze glow to his skin, stepped into the room, following James.

"Your Highness, Princess Ana. May I introduce Kaerus, King of Ajawn, the North Ice." James introduced.

Ana took in the king's attire. While Ana was accustomed to silks, velvet and all kinds of embroidery, living in the warmer climate, Kaerus was dressed in furs and leather of someone who indeed lived in the cold.

"My Lady, it is such a pleasure to be in your company," He bowed. "I have only just received word of your sister's passing, my her soul rest peacefully, and I though offering my condolences in person would be called for, rather than a mere letter of sympathy." Ana felt her mind flicker to the letters she received the day before, from kingdoms much closer than Ajawn. "If it may help in any way, I too lost a sister and my father, and I do know the process of mourning." He bowed again, this time with a thoughtful look on his face. "If it is not too much to ask, might we discuss a more serious matter after breakfast?"

Ana closed her mouth and put her spoon down from it's hovering before replying. "Of course." She was lost of words, but noticed James motioning to the table, and making an eating gesture. "But first, how about some breakfast?" It was less of a question than a statement as Ana motioned to the empty chair opposite her.

Kaerus smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners, transforming his face from troubled and sad, to a child-like happiness, and the princess couldn't help by smile back.

They sat and ate both courses, and tea after, getting along magically.

Kaerus was twenty seven years old, and had been king since he was twelve, when his father died in a sled accident. His mother was common-born, so the throne went to the next in the royal bloodline, Kaerus. However, his other became his mentor and advisor in all royal matters, and was effectively his queen. His kingdom was independent in many ways, except for fresh fruit and vegetables, which they imported from the Western Plains in exchange for leather and valuable white furs.

They moved to the garden as they discussed childhood moments with their sisters, and Ana had to remind herself to talk about Elsa in past tense, as it she were dead.

Finally, Kaerus stopped her. "My Princess," he started, holding up a hand, "I know this is wrong, but I see how much it pains you , so please, talk of your sister like she is still with us, just not here. I understand the first few weeks are the hardest, however, I found that thinking of the dead as it they are across the Great Sea dose help. Then the wound is less raw and it does hurt less until you can come to terms with it in your heart."

Ana looked away, feeling caught out. "Yes, I think I will try that."

There was a silence as the two wondered the garden. After a moment, they talked about the flowers and the falling leaves and the cooler weather, and Kaerus smiled and told her it was no where near as cold as it was in his kingdom.

Silence fell again.

Ana heard Kaerus draw in a deep breath and he turned to her, stopping their steady walking pace.

"All pretences aside, my Lady, I did not know of your sisters passing until I arrived at the town with my men. I originally made this journey to meet with Queen Elsa, and discuss a treaty, almost an alliance. The Western Plains have been.. tight, in what they can offer us, for what we trade to them, claiming about the worth of such things between the two kingdoms and something about them asking for more because we cannot ask any other for what we need during the winters." He gave a lopsided grin, "Your sister and I were in correspondence since before her coronation this summer, and she agreed that we can, 'convince' the Plains to rectify our original agreement, by trading with you for a summer. She gave a convincing argument that a year without white fox pelts for the people would increase the value of it. I can't seem to disagree, a kingdom's people can be funny like that. However, that is not all I came to discuss.." A bright red sheen crossed his cheeks and he quickly looked to the ground.

Ana ducked her head to attempt to gain his attention, once deciding there was really nothing that interesting on the ground for him to stare at. "Well?"

He looked up at her again, but the blush was still there. "You must promise to never speak of this, I have not even told my mother, but I feel I must tell someone. I have- Had, a growing fondness for your dear sister. She had a humour that was, cleaver and witty, and the way she described events and people and things she had seen.." He was starting around at the garden as he spoke, watching everything with more of a passion than before. "I have seen this very garden before I arrived, the way she described it was perfect. I desperately wanted to meet her, to know that it was really her words.. And it breaks my heart knowing that I never will."

Ana stared at him, open mouthed, not expecting that at all. When he finished, his voice breaking slightly at the end, she shook herself out of her stupor, and without thinking, stepped forward and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his and resting her head on his collarbone. "I think," She whispered, "She would have like you too."

He blushed, "Thank you."

James stepped into view then, whether he was eavesdropping or not, who knew, and started talking quickly.

"Your Majesty, My Lady," He bowed. "King Kaerus, the captain of your travelling party has been wondering of your whereabouts, and would like to speak to you when you are available." He turned to Ana, "My Lady, the speaker of the townsfolk has arrived early. While it was arranged for after lunch, I believe it would be a wise idea to do it before, leaving the afternoon to more.. simple matters."

Kaerus turned to Ana. "This morning walk has been a delight, and I do hope we may do this again." He took her hand and kissed it, before turning and walking back to the castle.

Ana watch him walk away, an odd flutter in her chest.

"Princess, if I may forward the topic this speaker wishes to discuss.." He waited for her to motion for him to continue.

She did, and they started up to the castle.

"The people wish for you to become Queen."

Ana drew in a sharp breath. "You and I alone know she is not dead."

"Yes, but the people believe it, and she may never come home. You are, as of her disappearance, effectively queen, now." He sighed. "Your sister put it off until she became 21, but you're 18, and it would not be wise to push it back further. This kingdom needs a queen."

Ana was silent, thinking. Finally, she replied, "Lets have it official on the first day of Spring. Spring is always a nice time for a party."

**Wow guys, hasn't it been simply ages? Well, that's Christmas for you. But if it makes you guys feel any better, I've been doing sooooo much writing, I have the next three chapters written up, and the ending has been officially decided. (Its a super mega massive plot twist you guys are never going to see coming- It took me a WEEK to figure it out!) But don't worry too much, there is still a fair bit of story to go until we reach that point.**

**I really hope you like Kaerus, I adore him, maybe too much.. Anyway, for those that don't know, Kaerus is the ?Greek or Roman? God of Opportunity. There. Take some knowledge. I can learn you peeps a thing or three while I entertain.**

**Happy New Year, lovelies**


End file.
